Guardian
by Pheonixfire7
Summary: Inuyasha has found his cousin Sakura a Guardian Dog Demon along with her friend that’s also a Guardian Dog Demon Riku but what happens when they have to do 2 assignments that might help out Inuyasha and his friends
1. Chapter 1

I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters except for Sakura, Riku and Troy

I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters except for Sakura, Riku and Troy

Summary: Inuyasha has found his cousin Sakura a Guardian Dog Demon along with her friend that's also a Guardian Dog Demon Riku

Chap. 1

Inuyasha and the gang were walking towards north since they've heard rumors about Narakus layer was towards north. On there way Inuyasha smelled a scent that seemed familiar so he stopped.

Then out of nowhere a demon came and grabbed Shippo. Inuyasha then took out the tetsiaga and was about to attack until another demon came and stopped Inuyasha. When the demon stopped him she looked at Inuyasha, smelled him and then let go of him and said "Inuyasha is that really you"

Inuyasha said "feh who wants to" until he smelled her really good and said "Sakura". Then Sakura ran to him and and hugged him and he hugged back. Everyone looked at them thinking 'what the heck is going on'.

When they let go Sakura said "Riku let go of him this is my cousin Inuyasha and his friends" so Riku let go of him and told him sorry about grabbing his tail. Sakura said "Sorry Inuyasha we've been having some demon attack around this area and we thought you were and the fox demon were one of them and captured some humans."

Inuyasha said "I cant believe that your still alive I thought Kikyou killed you after she put me to sleep in that tree" Then he remembered about the rest of the hang and said "guys this is my cousin Sakura she would sometimes help raise me until she has assignments to do". Kagome said "you never told us you had a cousin" "that's because I thought she was dead"

Sakura said "so Inuyasha what are you doing here" were on the search for Naraku and you" "were just here to relax until we get our new assignments and Riku here is also a Guarding dog demon like me"

Sakura and Riku decided to go with Inuyasha and his gang to defeat Naraku. When they set up camp Sakura and Riku offer to get dinner so they went to get dinner until there was a small demon name Troy that was looking for Sakura and Riku.

"Sakura, Riku I finally found you" said Troy. "What are you doing here Troy" both of them said. "I came to give both of you your last assignments" "Sakura you are to make sure that these two couples Inuyasha/Kagome and Sango/Miroku are together, your assignment doesn't end until they have mates and/or married and make sure you don't tell them you're the Guardian of Love" "OK" "And Riku you are to make sure you help defeat Naraku and your assignment doesn't end until Naraku is dead and don't tell them you're the Guardian of Strength" "alright so after were done we don't have to do anymore assignments "yes you'll both be finish forever"

Sakura said "alright we'll do it" Troy said OK and went back to the main castle of Guardians.

Sakura and Riku got a deer and headed back to the rest of the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters except for Sakura, Riku and Troy

I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters except for Sakura, Riku and Troy

Summary: Inuyasha has found his cousin Sakura a Guardian Dog Demon along with her friend that's also a Guardian Dog Demon Riku

Chap. 2

Riku and Sakura came back with a male deer for dinner. They cooked and ate the deer.

Kagome: "so Sakura and Riku what exactly is a Guardian Demon?"

Sakura: "Well a Guardian Demon can be any Demon. If you want to become a Guardian Demon you have to pass some challenges and then you take a test that best suits you for the job like theirs love, strength, intelligent, bravery etc."

Kagome: "So what kind are you guys"

Sakura and Riku: "sorry we can't say until our assignments are finish"

Kagome: "so what happens after your assignments are completed:

Riku: "Well we keep our powers that we have gained and also fell an accomplishment for helping others with their struggles"

Sango: "Did you get your new assignments yet"

Riku: "we can't tell you"

The gang went to a hot spring and it had a huge bolder in the middle so it was divided into two. The guys went to the right and the girls to the left.

Kagome: "Hey Sakura how did you meet Riku"

Sakura: "well it happened like a year and a half ago when we were assigned to the same assignment. It was a experiment to see how Guardian demons can work together and at first it didn't go to well but then it did and we decided to do assignments that are closely related to one another. What about you guys how did you meet one another"

(Ok its basically telling her the whole series so if you know the series you know how they meet one another)

Sakura: "Wow what a story well thank you for waking up my cousin I never did like Kikyou. So let me guess you (points to Kagome) like my cousin and you like Miroku"

Both Kagome and Sango blushed like a tomato"

Now to the Guys side

Inuyasha: "hey Riku how did you meet my cousin"

Riku: "(read what Sakura said)

Inuyasha: "so do you like my cousin"

Riku blushed and then remembered what Troy said "do you like Kagome and do you (points at Miroku) like Sango"

Well as you probably guess Inuyasha and Miroku blushed like mad too

Inuyasha and Miroku: Umm……


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Still at the hot springs

Kagome: "Well I do kind off nut I know that he doesn't feel the same way towards me because he still has feeling for Kikyou."

Sango: "and I do kind of like Miroku but like kagome almost he has feeling for every pretty girl that comes in our way and ask them to bear his child."

Kagome: "why do you ask"

Sakura got worried for a moment but she recovered and thought of a plan.

Sakura: "I can tell its written all over both your faces"

Sango: "So Sakura do you like Riku"

Sakura: she started to blush "Um well huh I guess its just that there might be a time or 2 that we might that rare special moment when all you want to do is hug them and stuff but then it gets interrupted and then its gone and pretend that it was nothing but I still feel something for him so I guess it's a yes its just we haven't talked about that subject 'and its kind of weird for me since I'm the guardian of love but I don't know who my lover is'"

Kagome looked at her and said "why don't you to talk about it"

Sakura: "well were sometimes busy but I might after our final assignments are finished"

The girls decided that it was time to go back to camp

Sakura: "hey why don't we spy on the guys"

At first Kagome wonted to say no but then thought it might be fun and Sango just said yes so she can know what Miroku was talking about. So they went towards the guys.

(the guys)

Inuyasha was blusing a bit and said "um huh feh why would I like that wrench 'even though I feel the opposite about her'"

Miroku: "well unlike Inuyasha and his pride (Inuyasha glared at him) to admit it I do like Sango no wait I don't like her I love her but I cant tell her because I'm afraid that if I get close to her she might end up alone because of my damn curse and that damn Naraku and Inuyasha why don't you admit it its not like were going to tell anyone."

Inuyasha: "fine I do like the wrench happy but not a word"

Riku 'wow I think Sakura might have a easy final assignment but that might change if Inuyashas ego doesn't get in the way' "wow that's quiet a story."

He was about to leave towards camp until Inuyasha said "hold on you still haven't my question do you like my cousin?"

Riku stopped 'damn I was hoping he would forget' "well um I guess you can say that its just really complicated right now for us to me nothing but friends but yeah I do like her I mean at first when I meat her she was pretty and all but then we got on our nerves and then we worked it out and I started to feel that I want to be more than friend. I want her to be my mate"

What they didn't know was that the girls heard the whole thing and decided to head back so their luck wouldn't run out.

Kagome 'OMG Inuyasha likes me or did he just say that because he was pressure to say it, I don't know'

Sango 'Miroku actually likes me but I wish that he would stop being a pervert and come to me instead if it means that he wont flirt with anyone and he'll be with me then I'll do it but how do I tell him that'

Sakura 'Riku actually said that he wanted me to be his mate. That wasn't part of the plan but im glad he said it'

They all were at the campsite and decided to sleep.

Later that night Riku woke Sakura up and they walked a quarter mile away from camp

Riku: "That was a good idea asking them if they liked each other and sneaking into the camp

Sakura: "yeah now I have to try to tell them in person that they do like each other"

Flashback:

After Troy left Riku and Sakura were talking about how they were going to do there assignments

Riku: "We'll both fight Naraku right"

Sakura: "Yea and you help me by asking the guys about there feelings towards the girls"

Riku: "OK"

End of Flashback

Riku grabbed Sakura and started to hug her.

Sakura was blushing and asked "Um Riku did you really mean what you said at the springs.

Riku: "yes I did and I want you to become my mate"

Sakura was so happy and she kissed him.

Riku: "Sakura when we'll become mates?"

Sakura: "After were done with our assignment then we can relax and start a family together."

Riku smiled and kissed her again. When they were done they head back towards camp and slept the rest of the night.


End file.
